


Rita Chase

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [56]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase gets cursed and turned into a woman, Crack Fic, Happy Ending, He's hot but, House likes Male Chase, M/M, Sex, only gay sex, silly drabble, you know me :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had Chase turn into a child, a cat, an alterboy...but what about a woman?</p><p>Don't worry, House prefers MaleChase, but they still have some fun at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rita Chase

"Holy shit."

"Oh my god!" Chase shrieks "House!"

They can both only stare at Chase's reflection, because _that_ is not Chase. Well, it is Chase, but it's the...the female version of him. They both stand there. She-he-she, is stark naked, with long cascading silky blonde hair that reaches her slim hip bones, sun-kissed Australian, flawless skin, bright blue eyes and pink lips, her chest is... _ample._ "Well." House purses his lips, eyes running up and down Chase's body "If I thought you were girly before..."

"House! House, oh my god-" and his voice is so much more feminine "What do I do?"

"Relax, just a witches curse. I'm good with this sort of thing. It'll last about three days, for now, let's have some fun." And he hauls himself out of bed towards the wardrobe, where he gathers some clothes and tosses them towards Chase. "This is really an opportunity in disguise, because no one at work can know about us, but they can know about Chase's hot cousin _Rita_ and her sexual explorations with a very handsome doctor House."

Chase manages a weak smile, but he looks beautiful, he looks at the clothes on the bed, he doesn't even want to know why House owns a leather mini skirt and whatever kind of top that is. "What about..." he gestures to his chest " _Why are they so big?"_

House has the distinctive urge to ruffle Chase's hair like he'd do if Chase, his Chase, were really here. And has to bite it down. Female Chase is hot yes, incredibly so, but Male Chase is just as hot, if not more so, to House. He wants him back, but he's gonna milk this for as long as he can.

...

...

...

"This is so insane," Chase grumbles, tugging at his skirt as they walk into the hospital, the shirt barely stretches across the width of his bosom, and his long hair swishes around his shoulders and he doesn't know what to do with it. "I feel so exposed."

"You look beautiful," House grins, arm wrapped tight around him. "First, Wilson." They stop at Wilson's office, but when they open the door, they kill two birds with one stone. Both Wilson and Foreman are there, talking about a patient, and they both drop their jaws at the sight of Chase. Well, Rita. Chase blushes. "Hey guys," House grins "Meet my girlfriend, Rita. She's Chase's cousin and we just finished having crazy hot sex."

"Woah..." Foreman whispers, "She doesn't look a thing like Chase. "

That's not true, but House doesn't say anything.

Wilson eyes Rita doubtfully "How much is he paying you?"

"Nothing," Chase says honestly, his voice sweet like sugar "I just love him," and he decides to play along, draping himself along House, kissing him wetly. House grins, knowing they're putting on a show if Wilson and Foreman's heavy breathing is anything to go by.

...

...

...

Cuddy doesn't like her, and Chase just puts his middle finger up, because he can.

"I'm getting used to this," Chase murmured, running his fingers through his hair "It's kind of fun."

House rolls his eyes "Well, you've got every male doctor running at your every whim,"

Chase shoots House a smirk, one which the older doctor knows he'd find more endearing if Chase were Chase, and not Rita. "I think Foreman's in love with me."

"I noticed." House growled, and Chase smiles

"You've got nothing to worry about."

House pretends that he didn't need to hear that.

...

...

...

"Mmm," Chase hums, pressing his growing erection into House's good thigh "I missed you."

House smirks, pumping two fingers in and out of Chase "I was with you the whole time."

"But you didn't want to fuck me as a woman," he pouts, eyes vivid and blue "Not pretty enough for you?"

"You're _beautiful,_ Wombat," he coos "But you're more beautiful to me as a man," and he lets Chase hump his thigh till he cums, hot and sticky.


End file.
